


How to Save a Life

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fic!February, Hurt, M/M, hurt mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i needed to study for my cpr exam...what better way than to almost kill mickey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save a Life

"Hey, Mick?" Ian called, as he came into the Kash and Grab for his shift. He threw his stuff behind the counter and went in search of the boy who was usually behind one of the isles or posted at the front with a magazine in hand. He walked towards the back of the store, thinking he was probably already taking a smoke break.

"Mickey? You back here?" He was starting to think Mickey wasn't actually there yet, but then he remembered Linda wasn't able to open that morning. He turned the corner to check the dry storage room, and found Mickey lying on the ground in a heap.

"Mickey!" He shouted, definitely not expecting to find him like this. He froze for a second, feeling panic start to rise in his chest, but he needed to stay calm if he was going to help. His eyes darted everywhere, looking around for anything dangerous, then he sprang into action when it looked clear. He got down on the ground and tapped Mickey's shoulders, shouting his name.

"Mickey! Mick! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He bent low and put his face to his mouth to check if he was breathing.

Nothing.

"Shit!" He tried pinching his collar bone and the top of his ear to see if the pain would get him going, but it was no use.

Mickey was unresponsive.

Ian pulled his cell out and dialed EMS, his voice shaking through all the rapid information he had to give, most of which he wasn't sure of. The whole time his eyes were trained on Mickey for any signs of movement. He hung up quick when they assured him they were on the way, but this was the Southside of Chicago, who knew how long that would be?

Ian moved Mickey gently so he was on his back. He found the center of his chest and put one hand on top, scooting closer and locking his arms. He started pumping, putting his weight into each compression.

"...23..24..25..26.." he kept rhythm by half-singing "Another One Bites the Dust" in his head, "..27..28..29..30." He took his hands away, and they went to work. He tilted Mickey's head back slightly and lifted his chin up. He pinched his nose and put his mouth over his in a tight seal. He took one normal breath and then another, watching the boy's chest rise as his lungs filled with oxygen.

Still nothing.

So Ian repeated himself, internally pleading with Mickey to pull through.

When there was still no change, Ian remembered the AED they kept behind the counter. He got up and ran for it, surprised there were no customers looting...or anyone around at all. What the hell?

He ducked behind the counter and grabbed the case and a pair of scissors. He rushed back and set it down, making sure the battery was inserted all the way. He cut Mickey's tank up the middle and exposed his chest. He was thankful for a second that Mickey didn't have any chest hair. He turned the machine on and followed the automated voice directions, connecting the electrode pads to his upper right peck and lower left side. He leaned away as it analyzed Mickey's heart. His own heart filled with dread when it advised a shock. He'd only seen it happen in bad hospital shows. He stood back as it revved up, making a loud sound like a warning. When it told him to do so, he pressed the big red button and delivered the shock, feeling it in his own chest when Mickey's body jolted off the floor for a second. He immediately started giving him CPR again.

He didn't know what he would do if Mickey didn't regain consciousness and start yelling at him for giving him mouth-to-mouth and trying to kiss him.

Ian kept going, not stopping the cycle of care for anything.

"C'mon, Mickey! C'mon!" he yelled, breathing hard. He was getting tired and would have to stop for his own sake, but everything in his heart was screaming for him not to give up. He hadn't realized he was crying until the tears dropped on Mickey's face.

He put his cheek to Mickey's mouth to check before the machine advised to shock him again.

Finally!

He felt weak breath against his skin and saw some lift in Mickey's chest.

"Mickey? Mickey!" He tapped at his shoulder and held his face. He turned the machine off just as he heard two EMS personnel come bursting through the door and back to where he was.

Everything happened in a blur after that.

He tried to ask questions and stay with Mickey as they worked over him, but all he got was "step back" and "good work, kid". It wasn't long before Mickey was on a stretcher and being pulled to the ambulance; Ian trailing behind frustrated and confused and worried.

They stopped outside the doors to prepare to lift him inside, when Mickey's eyes cracked open. His mouth was covered by an oxygen mask, but Ian could see his lips mouthing his name. Mickey's eyes stayed on him, as they got him into the truck and closed the doors, leaving Ian standing there relieved.


End file.
